Baby Be Mine For Christmas
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: Ochako glanced down at her emptying wallet in pink mitten-covered hands. Down to her last yen, she blinks back stinging tears while sniffling and squaring her shoulders. She mentally braced herself to open the cold metal door handles as she entered the store thinking of others before herself. "Sorry… Mama and Papa" her lips quivered with her resolve. Ochako bday one-shot. Kacchako.


AN: The biggest and most badass of (super late) birthday wishes to the best girl – Ochako!

I'm so sad that I missed the deadline for posting this on her actual birthday but this one-shot like anything I ever write got a bit out of hand and well… here we are now, 12 pages on Word. Lol.

Summary: Ochako glanced down at her emptying wallet in pink mitten-covered hands. Down to her last yen, she blinks back stinging tears while sniffling and squaring her shoulders. She mentally braced herself to open the cold metal door handles as she entered the store thinking of others before herself. "Sorry… Mama and Papa" her lips quivered with her resolve. Ochako birthday one-shot. Kacchako. Slight Kirimina/Tododeku.

Happy reading~ :D

Baby Be Mine For Christmas

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ooh! Just one more week of school before we're home free!" Mina happily squealed as she twirled around with a small stack of magazines held close to her chest. "I'm not even mad that Aizawa and Mic have us grinding 'til the midnight hour with all this extra homework" her face momentarily sours until her smile returns, bigger and brighter than ever, "nothing can bring me down!" she declares while playfully nudging Ochako's shoulder to gain her attention.

Ochako stops walking right next to her, looking up from her eyes being glued to the ground moments ago. She had been partially paying attention to her best friend but mainly zoned out.

She loves winter and everything that comes with the chilly season but… this was her first year away from home. She didn't have the pleasure of coming and going as she pleased just to see her family like her fellow classmates that live closer. Being from the Kansai region, in order to go home, she'd need to board the train in Tokyo to get to the Mie prefecture. But that cost a lot of money and she doesn't have ¥12,860 to her name.

"You okay?" Mina tilts her head, curiously staring the brunette down.

"Oh!" Ochako perked up giving Mina a small smile, "Sorry, I was just thinking of all the Christmas cake I'm going to have" she easily lied through her teeth.

Mina didn't seem to notice the shift in mood as she eagerly agreed and went off about all her own family's holiday traditions and how she hopes that the fashion magazines she just purchased would help her with her holiday wardrobe.

"Y'know, I'm a bit nervous about going home…" Mina confesses right as they start to see the U.A. school grounds come into view again.

Ochako merely hummed to acknowledge her as Mina continued, "my parents were super ecstatic that I got into U.A. so naturally they're expecting a well-seasoned studious brand-new Mina, I'm talking the full Mina 2.0 to come home but instead I'm still me with average grades but coming home with my very first boyfriend…" she blushed, causing her already pink tinted skin to darken a shade.

"They're gonna love Eijirou!" Ochako encouraged, "Everyone loves him"

Mina laughed, "can't argue with that logic!"

Ochako continued to ask Mina about her winter break plans while smiling and laughing at the appropriate times all while trying to mentally shove down her own depressing thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Three days before they'd be officially free for the holidays, Class 1-A decided to hold their very first Christmas exchange at Heights Alliance. No one was obligated to gift anything as they opted out of doing a Secret Santa type of game. Instead, everyone was welcomed to either gift whoever they so desired or simply contribute something towards their grand pot-luck dinner feast.

Ochako glanced down at her emptying wallet in pink mitten-covered hands. Down to her last yen, she blinks back stinging tears while sniffling and squaring her shoulders. She mentally braced herself to open the cold metal door handles as she entered the store thinking of others before herself.

"Sorry… Mama and Papa" her lips quivered with her resolve.

She came to the Wookiees shopping mall plaza located in the Kiyashi Ward to buy baking ingredients in order to make her class homemade chocolates. It would be a whole lot cheaper for her instead of selecting who was the worthiest to receive something from her. She wouldn't play favorites that way, the guilt would eat at her for not including everyone!

Carrying her basket on the bend of her elbow, Ochako carefully examined each bag of melting chocolates and decorative molds to buy. Picking dark and milk chocolates, Christmas themed sprinkles, peppermint candies, gingerbread shaped molds, and cute plastic gift bags – she had everything she needed or at least she thought she did.

Everyone was going to get the same thing from her – that was the initial plan until she caught a glimpse of her most intimidating classmate right outside the baking supply store.

Katsuki just so happened to be passing by with Eijirou attached to his side talking up a storm as the grumpy blond listened. Both males holding what looked to be steaming cups of something hot to drink in one hand and in the other they each held countless of shopping bags that looked heavy to her.

"Phsst, must be nice to be rich…" Ochako mumbles to herself as she checks her basket.

Deciding that she had the essentials, she was about to go checkout when she looked up from her basket and caught piercing crimson eyes quickly flash by capturing her own toffee gaze for a brief second before the intensity faded away.

She groans, stomping her way towards the spice aisle to pick out an additional ingredient.

It's not like she liked him or anything! He wasn't any special than the rest of her class, or at least, that's what she tried to convince herself of. She knew he'd probably be a jerk about getting anything homemade and throw her present right in the trash if it wasn't remotely edible in his eyes.

She was only going to make him a small batch of spicy chocolates just so he wouldn't feel left out.

That's all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aizawa had left early on the last day of school before break saying how he couldn't afford to miss his flight. He was going to take his recently adopted daughter Eri overseas with him while he attended an important pro hero conference with All Might.

Then, with the help of Mina and Denki's prying, their teacher had spilled that he planned on surprising little Eri to a trip to an amusement park. Something about a hero land or with a mouse, they weren't sure due to his hurried announcement.

That left Midnight in their care and she just so happened to have a not-so-secretive sadistic streak as she made the last day of class a literal living hell by quizzing them every ten minutes on the history of modern art and architect sprinkled in with classic literature in English relating to said works no thanks to Present Mic who happened to bust in mid-lecture to spread his own version of 'YEAH! Rockin' Christmas!' cheer that still applied to his own class's homework.

What couldn't be finished in class was turned into leftover assignments for them to finish on their own and to turn in before either their dorm curfew or early morning before leaving the campus.

Ochako was no where near finished with the sudden bomb of homework but knew she'd be amongst the very firsts to turn it in the next day. There was no way she'd get her English work done before curfew, still needing to distribute her tiny heartfelt gift to everyone. The only upside to her gloomy predicament was that she'd be able to pull an all-nighter to get her stuff done then wake up at an ungodly hour while dragging herself to go turn it in and once that was done, she could happily plop back down on her comfy bed and waste all of Christmas day away.

It's not like she could go anywhere and that was a gloomy thought she didn't want to dwell on.

Knowing that everyone would be in their own room packing up to leave for break, she hated feeling like a bother but it had to be done. She made her rounds starting off with the fifth floor, softly knocking on Shouto's room.

Instead of being greeted by the dual-toned male, she was caught by surprise when Izuku opened up.

"Oh, hey… Ochako!" the green-haired male warmly greeted slightly out of breath.

In the background Shouto could be seen walking from his closet to an opened luggage placed on the edge of his bed. He only stopped to silently wave his hand at her before adjusting the neckline of his t-shirt.

Ochako narrowed her eyes, taking in Izuku's jumpiness, swollen lips and disheveled hair. His curly hair was already wild as it is but she knew the pair scurried to look normal before opening the door for her.

"Bun-Bun, shouldn't you be packing to go home?" she cheekily grinned at him, calling him by her own unique nickname for him that came from the simple fact that his hero costume had bunny ears on the hoodie that he rarely used.

"Already finished last night, I'm just uhh… helping Shouto with his stuff" Izuku couldn't cover his blush fast enough when Shouto came to stand by his side and snake one hand around the shorter male's waist.

"He's lying, he came to distract me" Shouto teased in his usual monotone voice, "we made out" he bluntly says, leaning over and pecking the freckled teen's cheek causing him to turn beet-red.

"Sho!" Izuku squeaked as he slapped his own face to cover his heated view from his brutally honest boyfriend and smirking best friend.

"Would you like to come in, Ochako?" Shouto kindly offered, squeezing Izuku's hip to signal for him to move out of the way.

Ochako giggled at the two's interaction, "I really shouldn't, still got a mountain load of homework to solider through. I just wanted to give you two your Christmas presents!"

Both males knew that Ochako would be the only one staying behind at the dormitory and neither tried to console her, not wanting to sound like they pitied her. That was the last thing they wanted to do.

She carefully rummaged for their names neatly written on red and green cellophane gift bags. The chocolate could be seen through the translucent material. Handing them over, she gave them each a tight hug before walking off.

They had thanked her and watched her leave towards the elevators as she continued her trek downwards.

Ochako went in order of dorm rooms located at the end of each hallway to the very first one. She chose to keep two classmates on the last of her list. One solely for the reason he sent a shiver down her spine and the other for the fact that she was already anticipating his disdain with her humble gift.

Minoru was surprisingly not that bad to deal with.

He had invited her into his room and normally she would have rejected the invite in the nicest way possible but something just told her to 'screw it.' Throwing caution to the wind, she figured she had nothing to worry about and if she ever did then she had her zero-g quirk and her hand-to-hand combat training ala Gunhead style to steer the little pervert away.

The inside of the little grape's room was to no one's surprise – filled to the brim with a bountiful hentai collection but everything was neatly organized. The only out of place thing in the entire room was his completely random lava lamp collection and an array of blacklight body paint. She definitely did not want to know why he had that or if he ever used it.

The visit had been short which was more than enough for her in this lifetime or the next.

Next up: Katsuki himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

If Ochako had to describe Katsuki in two simple words, she'd call him a feral cat.

He wasn't evil or malicious or a degenerate.

If anything, he was just a giant grumpy nerd.

She wasn't scared of him. Especially not after spending an entire year in the same classroom as him and having to go up against him on a nation-wide broadcasted high school sports festival.

Ochako didn't scare easily but as a teenager, she was bound to be taken down by her own insecurities and vulnerabilities. It was natural and a part of life and something she's slowly starting to master to keep tame.

Knocking on his bedroom door, she's glad that he's on the same floor as her, just on the other side of it. He was her last hurdle before sticking her nose back into her textbooks to decipher the challenging written form of the English language.

"Can I help you?" he opened his door like a normal person, which she honestly wasn't expecting, waiting for him to unhinge the frame by angrily opening up. And then she expected him to slam the door shut in her face after struggling for three whole seconds to figure out how she was going to do this.

3…

2…

1…

"Oi! Space Cadet! Did your brain not fuckin' brace for landing or some shit?" he leaned against the doorframe with arms crossed, impatiently waiting for her to stop gapping at him like a fish out of water.

This was probably the most they've ever spoken since their battle in the spring.

Gulping, she closes her agape mouth, dry lips quietly smacking together as she nods. "I… umm… I made everyone gifts for Christmas and just wanted to wish you a happy holiday…" she awkwardly speaks up, voice wavering as she reached into her bag to reach for the only gift left in it.

Taking it out, she hands him the orange cellophane wrapped chocolates. His name written in black marker with a small red chili pepper crudely drawn to the side. "What's this?" he studies her handiwork, suspicious of the contents as the plastic crinkled in his hold.

"Dark chocolate with red pepper chili flakes" her face begins to grow warm and she isn't sure if the heater kicked on for their floor or if it was just her nerves getting the better of her. "I know you don't like sweets but I know you like spicy foods… I just hope that they're not too terrible but I'll understand if you just throw them away" she softly confesses with shaky knees.

No one gifted Katsuki anything without him immediately dumping it away.

She's seen it first-hand on Valentine's Day and even now on Christmas Eve. Just earlier today, he had discarded an entire locker's worth of sweets and confession letters from female students in other departments of education.

Ochako wasn't blind.

She knew he was attractive but his, as she fondly puts it, feral cat attitude left so much to be desired.

Today must have been filled with all sorts of surprises for her because she didn't expect him to try her gift right then and there in front of her. Thinking that he'd grunt a 'thanks,' slam the door in her face, and then never get the chance to see his reaction.

She holds in her breath as she watches him thoughtfully chew for a few seconds.

"They're edible" he tells her with a shrug and leaves it at that.

She gives him a sheepish smile and then subconsciously apologizes for taking him away from packing up to go home. He didn't hesitate when he answered which in her book, was a good sign.

Bidding him a goodnight without expecting him to say anything, she left his door and went to the elevator. Going down really quick to make herself a hot tea before going back up to her own room to finish all her assignments.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the morning, as she predicted – Ochako had been amongst the firsts to turn in her homework. Of course people like Momo, Tenya, Izuku, Shouto, and Katsuki had already turned in their stuff the night before.

As she left the classroom, she waved and greeted those turning in their work right as she was leaving to head back towards Heights Alliance.

Some of her friends had already left at the crack of dawn to head back home while others like Mina and Tsuyu, her two best girl friends had waited until the very last minute, not wanting to leave before saying goodbye to her.

Ochako felt semi-proud of herself for holding back her tears, not wanting to show anyone especially her closest friends how truly miserable she was feeling.

She knew she had to toughen it out, she had chosen to apply to the most prestigious high school in all of Japan. She chose to leave the comfort of the countryside, of home, for the big city. She chose this path in order to provide for her family. At best they were middle-class but on the poorer side of the spectrum. And most of all – she knew that her first Christmas without her parents would be the hardest on her but all the pros of getting accepted into U.A. had far outweighed the cons, knowing all too well that sacrifices would have to be made.

One by one, those left on the dorm grounds had filed out, or at least she thought they did.

It was already getting dark outside, Ochako had decided to lounge around the common area cozying up with her favorite blanket her mom had sent her in a care package. With a bowl of popcorn at her side, her favorite cheesy romance novel with its bent corners and yellowing pages, and a cup of hot chocolate filled to the brim with marshmallows – she felt ready to indulge in something familiar so that her loneliness wouldn't affect her too much.

Try as she might, she wasn't very successful when her eyes wandered to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Transfixed by its bright lights and the small Christmas decorations plastered throughout the walls from the stockings, garland, and snowflake cutouts to the lit pine forest scented candles – it was increasingly becoming harder for her to not think of home.

She missed her parents dearly and when the first tear slipped, she knew there was no going back.

Drowning in her holiday blues, Ochako didn't notice that she wasn't alone.

Katsuki had overslept causing him to skip his alarm a good ten times before getting ready to leave. Grumbling at his phone, he texted his mom back who was asking when the hell he'd arrive – he made his way downstairs and heard someone crying.

As if he ever knew what plans his classmates had, he didn't expect to not be left all alone. He was no good at comforting others but part of him felt bad for her. He knew that, that was the last thing she needed – someone feeling sorry for her but now he felt like he was stuck between getting home before dinner or awkwardly finding a way to tell her to suck it up – wait no, that wasn't right.

He didn't know if he was even capable of 1. not scaring her since she probably thought no one else was around and 2. not being an asshole and opening his Grinch-like heart for one night only to make her feel better about being so far away from home.

Katsuki hated winter.

Mainly because he needed extra support items in order to work up a sweat for his quirk to even work. He was practically useless in the frigid air without stimulation for his sweat glands. Other than that main issue, he just wasn't one for corny Christmas traditions. Thankfully his parents weren't the type to go out of their way for the holidays with ugly Christmas sweaters, karaoke, and a bucket of fried chicken so that was his only saving grace.

As if on autopilot, his feet began moving, dropping his duffle bag on the floor as he moved towards the coffee table to reach for the box of tissues right next to her cup. Guess he was doing this after all.

"Crying doesn't suit you, Round Face" his lips moved, speaking up before his brain could register that he even did.

He was expecting to startle her as he stood right in front of her but she didn't flinch. Instead, she took his offered box of tissues and pulled out a few to blow her nose.

"Katsuki…" she patted one eye, "what are you still doing here?" she dried the other.

"'Tsk…" he wasn't going to tell her until something in the pit of his stomach kicked him to make an effort to open up, "overslept" he replies, eying the couch before looking back at her.

Ochako readjusted her position, tucking her feet under her as she moved her blanket and popcorn so that he could sit down if he chose to.

"Oh. Are you heading out soon?"

"In a bit"

She felt like she wasn't going to get much out of him but the stale silence was just as awkward.

"Please make sure to lock up when you leave"

Katsuki was going to bite back with sarcasm, asking her if her legs were broken that she couldn't get the damn door herself. She was the one staying behind. Instead, he swallowed down his remarks.

"Oi, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"What? N-No! That's not what I meant, just, well… I'd hate for you to keep your parents waiting" she honestly says as her padded thumb bristles through the worn pages of her paperback novel to give her something to do.

"That circus of clowns can fuckin' wait" he scoffs, rolling his eyes as he hears the ding of an incoming text. Checking the message, he rolls his eyes at the picture attached in the text on his bright screen. "That… Hag" he grumbles under his breath, clicking his phone shut as he deeply sighs. It was just like his mom to tease him about coming home late by sending him a picture of his family's dining room table already set for dinner with all his favorite dishes.

"Funny, you don't look like a carny type of guy" she teases right as she hears him receiving another text and this time, he really did groan before closing his screen.

"Fuckin' bitch…" he lowly growled at his black screen before looking up at her. His mom just sent him a picture of herself hugging his grandpa whom Katsuki greatly admires just as much as All Might. He didn't often get to see his grandpa and any second he wasn't there felt like time wasted. "Not you, my mom" he clarifies when she gives him a quizzical look. "Do I really look like someone who was born on a mound of haystack surrounded by wild animals and freaks in leotards in a dumbass circus?"

Ochako uses the back of her book to cover her snickering, "I don't know, you could've fooled me. You'd be perfect as a lion tamer"

Katsuki completely ignores her silly comment and clears things up. "My parents work in the pro hero fashion industry. I've been their guinea pig playing dress up since before I could even walk. It's fuckin' annoying being whisked away to whatever bullshit excuse they give me for needing my help with stuff. So yeah, my house feels like a damn circus sometimes"

Ochako blinked back her surprise, not expecting him to be so open and honest with telling her something so personal about his upbringings. She always kinda assumed he was a spoiled rich kid with a superiority complex and over inflated ego or at least that's the impression he first gave before Eijirou braved to befriend him and then eventually everyone else followed giving Katsuki a chance.

She was starting to see now that he was far more interesting than he'd ever let anyone know. With just that small tidbit, her head began formulating questions about his childhood. Such as what he used to model and if he learned any skills such as doing make-up or hair or if he even still helps his parents out now that he's attending U.A.

It's then that she realizes that she hasn't wallowed in her own depression since he stopped her crying. Thinking about what countless of mysteries were there to unravel about Katsuki instead. She was an open book but he? He was a genre all his own, chained and bound with the hardest lock to break.

"It sounds hectic but nice! And all the more reason for you to get your butt out of here!" Ochako brightened up, not wanting him to really leave her but she wouldn't condemn him to the same pity-party as she was having just moments ago. Once he's gone, she'll give her parents a call, then go reheat her cold hot chocolate while eating what leftovers the girls left for her and she'll play her favorite Christmas songs and snuggle back up with her cheesy book.

When she mapped out her plans like that, she didn't feel as lonely especially with earning some insight on her feral cat-like classmate.

Katsuki got up from the couch, walking behind it to get his small duffle bag as he made his way towards the front entrance with her. He wasn't going to give her a snarky comment on how she really was trying to get rid of him because he knew she was doing so with good intentions despite part of him not minding having babbled about himself like a total chick to her.

He had his own group of friends with Eijirou being the one to know the most about him but allowing someone entirely new into his bubble wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be.

He actually kinda liked it but there was no way in hell he'd stick around to keep her company when he already took the lead to leave. Making some excuse to linger around would just make him look stupid.

As he stepped in front of the door, he turned around to face Ochako. "Kiss my ass" he sticks out his tongue in a playful manner. Slinging his duffle bag over one shoulder and with his free hand he was about to turn the doorknob and head out when he hears her choke before clearing her throat.

"I… uh… would much rather kiss your cheek" her already pink cheeks practically glowed as she pointed up between them to the dangling mistletoe that they both know hasn't always been there.

If Ochako was being a saint she'd say that she only had herself to blame for this sudden turn of events but nope. It was Mina. It's always Mina.

With Ochako being all alone in the dorms, Mina had tied a small plastic bundle of mistletoe neatly decorated with red sparkly ribbon to the top of the main front entrance telling Ochako that maybe she'll get more than just a gift from Santa this year while nudging her shoulder and winking.

Ochako simply laughed it off as she shooed both Mina and Tsuyu on their way out while shaking her head thinking that sharing her first Christmas kiss with anyone that wasn't her own extended family was mere wishful thinking. Well, make that her third, as both her friends had claimed her cheeks and showered her in love before giggling as they ran off.

"I never back down from a challenge" he lamely said, feeling his own cheeks tighten with that all too familiar feeling of a blush coloring his fair features as the sensation rose all the way up to the tips of his ears when he lowered himself to a height that Ochako could reach. Feeling her cold padded fingers lightly touch his skin made him twitch and then he went completely numb when he felt her soft warm lips on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Katsuki"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako spent her Christmas exactly as she planned it out and it wasn't as terrible as it first started off once she guided her parents through the process of switching her audio call into a video call once they figured out what button to press.

That had her in a fit of giggles for a good twenty minutes as she heard her dad curse in his very southern dialect. It made her miss them even more but getting to slip back into her familiar 'country' way of speaking felt nice.

Now Christmas was over and the only festive piece of food she's had was hot chocolate and like half a candy cane since she accidentally dropped part of it. That had been a sad day.

Next up: her birthday.

December 27th was considered 'limbo' territory.

No one knew what day or even the date it was after Christmas. It was that week of the unknown leading up to New Years for everyone but for Ochako it was usually the best day ever. She'd walk home from school right as her mom was finishing up putting the last few touches of cut strawberries on top of her birthday cake.

Christmas cake was a vague concept in Japan but the most common was a French sponge cake layered with a whipped cream frosting and fruit, preferably strawberries. And of course since it was her birthday, her cake included thin colorful candles and her name written on chocolate bark.

No matter how old Ochako got, she would always come home just as surprised and touched as the first memory she has of her mom baking her a homemade cake. Her dad would then arrive early from their construction company while untying his steel-toe boots and hanging up his yellow work helmet.

He'd come home smelling like dirt and sweat with dirtied jeans covered in chunks of dried plaster and grainy wood chips contrasting her mom's sweet and sugary scent from using the kitchen all day.

It was the scents and memories of her childhood. Of home.

And this year she would have none of it. It was okay though because she knew that she could go home next year during other breaks. She just needed to be smarter about managing her money although she doesn't regret spending it all on her friends. Ochako being the person she is, still has some money but not enough to go home and didn't want to bother her parents by asking for more when she knew that their company wasn't doing so hot.

"Frugal lifestyle begins now!" Ochako quietly chants to herself with her pink mitten-covered hands balled into tiny fists of determination. She walks by a bakery's window display and sees the most gorgeous Christmas cake she's ever seen. It was five-layers tall with an assortment of berries intricately balanced between puffs of light frosting and dusted with edible white glitter and little silver sugar pearls.

It nearly made her mouth water.

She could see from her view that people could purchase a whole cake or individual slices. The thought was highly tempting to her but she needed to save her remaining money until next year. This year would just have to be a bare-essentials birthday and holiday season.

Walking past the bakery, she gives it one final glance before shuffling her way through the snow covered ground. She came back to Wookiees to treat herself to the free sight of Christmas lights and a small snack. Something that didn't cost her any more than ¥500 – that would be her one and only birthday present to herself, a nice warm snack to take the chill off her bones as she remained out until her dormitory's strict curfew calls her back.

Cleaning off a small patch of snow on a bench, she plops down and silently enjoys her warm can of corn soup she just purchased from a vending machine nearby. It was either this or yaki-dango from a street vendor but the thought of holding something mildly hot in her freezing hands had won her over.

"You actually like that shit?" she hears a gruff voice behind her say.

She doesn't even need to turn around in order to know who exactly said that.

"What? It's cheap and delicious" she defends her obscurely not-really-a-soup-but-more-of-a-chunky-drink can of corn.

"You ain't crying anymore. That's good" he comments out of the blue as he makes himself known.

She sputtered, nearly choking on her drink when he said that.

It was oddly… sweet? Caring? So not Katsuki-like?

Before she could ask him anything about what he was doing at the shopping plaza or if he was by any chance waiting for someone – the thought of him having a date was a foreign one for sure. Katsuki surprises her when he digs into the single plastic bag he's holding and takes out a white triangular box with a cute pink bow placed on top of it and closed with a piece of tape.

He keeps his distance not wanting to shove the box into her hands as he waits for her to cautiously take it and open it.

"Look, I'm not… I'm not very good at this shit so…" he's struggling to form words and strays his eyes off her to wander around people walking about. "You're not as fuckin' annoying as I thought you'd be… no that's not… urk" he feels like he's grasping at straws here, not sounding as coherent as he had practiced in his head. Still looking away with his head slightly turned to avoid her awaiting eyes, he coughs and pounds his chest before making any sense, "you… you deserve to be happy, 'Cheeks"

She peels off the tape to open the box and finds a slice of that gorgeous cake she was just drooling over seconds ago. On the top of the small mound of assorted berries, tucked in-between two small scoops of honeydew laid a rectangular piece of white chocolate bark with her name written in red chocolate and right next to it, a cute tiny heart.

"Happy birthday, Angel Face"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Uhuhu. Was it the spicy chocolates, the kiss on the cheek, growing affections or all three?

I don't have much to say other than I'm happy with how this turned out! It was like 3k words longer than I had expected and there's nothing wrong with that! ;D

Now I must tumble away to update other BNHA fics~

Come find me over on Twitter at: vanity_skyyy.

I don't own Ochako Uraraka or Katsuki Bakugou and all other characters used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please remember to R&R! If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


End file.
